A Not So Normal Affair
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: College and a girlfriend, the normal life of a nineteen year old Sam Winchester. Too bad Faith came and he almost screwed that up.


**A Not So Normal Affair**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Author's Note:** Uhm, Sam is 19 and Faith is, lets go with 23.

------------------

His first year had gone smoothly. He passed his classes, all A's and made great friends. Towards the end of his first year, he managed to get himself a girlfriend. He was happy because his normal life was just getting more and more normal than ever. No spirits, no demons and no possessions.

Life was good.

Until his sophomore year when his normal life was pushed to the breaking point.

First, his relationship with Jess turned sexual. That wasn't so bad, and he really enjoyed it. Soon after, though, the disappearances started. He turned a blind eye to the first one because things happen. People go missing for various reasons, so he thought nothing of it. After the second and third cases, all of which were on campus, he became conflicted.

Should he go back on his decision to deal with the supernatural, or let someone else handle it?

His choice was made with the fourth, fifth and sixth disappearances. And just as he started researching, he heard about the seventh victim. Except, the victim wasn't a victim. Someone saved the guy from being taken. He was able to talk to the guy and he described the person that saved him as a "smokin' brunette with huge tits". It wasn't the best description he had, but there was no one else to talk to.

Sam did sweeps of the campus and struck gold one night. His original guess about what was taking the people was a spirit. He was wrong. He came to know that there were different types of demons in the world. A lot of demons like the ones he was use to, were black billows of smoke that possessed humans and controlled them. The one he saw that night had its own body and was in no way possessed. His gun didn't work and he didn't want to risk getting too close with his knife.

The day was saved when the "smokin' brunette" appeared out of nowhere. She was amazing and wasn't a person that was in the right place at the right time with the previous almost victim. She was a blur of motion as she fought the thing, who was large and greenish in color. She had asked to borrow his knife and without waiting for answer, she killed it.

"Don't you have class in the morning, college boy?" she asked as she handed the knife back with a smirk.

"Yea, I was just--"

"Playing hero?" her eyes narrowed.

"I've done this before, all my life, I just wasn't sure how to deal with this," he answered, a defensive tone in his voice. And why exactly was he defending a life that he hated and hoped to escape.

"What's your name?"

"Sam, you?"

"Faith," she answered, turning on her heel she called out over her shoulder, "See ya around, Sammy."

She didn't give him enough time to reply that his name was Sam before she just gone. And she left him to burn the body, too.

He put his past away that night for the second time and jumped right back into his normal life. It didn't help that Faith popped up at least three times a week to talk to him. She had done some digging on him and found his entire life story. Everything from his mom dying and to his dad barely being on the radar. She put two and two together when he didn't tell her about the time. And yet, he wasn't that upset about it. He hadn't realized it, but he was starting to fall for her.

It was two months after their first meeting when his friends, and his girlfriend called him out on his strange behavior. He couldn't tell them the truth, especially Jess. Sam wasn't cheating, not physically anyway. He and Faith could talk about anything, and they did. She told him about slayers and her past, even when he didn't want to hear it. And he told her about his family and how they operated. Emotionally, yes, Sam was cheating on Jess and lately, he thought about doing it physically.

It was another month after that, winter break, when something physical did happen. Sam lived on campus since he didn't go home, especially since he didn't know where his dad and brother were at the moment. So, Faith, who had an apartment nearby, invited him over to stay for the night. Agreeing to go over was his first mistake. Actually admitting that he had feelings for her when she asked was his second. Not leaving when she stepped closer to him was his third.

And the fourth mistake? Not pushing her away when she shoved him against the wall and kissed him. She ground herself against him, forcing a moan to escape his lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he switched positions, fighting for dominance.

The bigger brain finally came to the forefront and he pulled himself away.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Faith smirked. "Gotta say, all these months of foreplay and this is all I get? Not liking this. And let me tell you, I don't do foreplay."

"Foreplay, wha--"

"All those looks, the talking, it had to mean something right?" she stepped away from the wall.

"That wasn't—I was just talking to you as a friend. I have a girlfriend," he backed away.

"Didn't seem like it a second ago when little Sammy there was calling out for attention," she let her eyes drop to his jean covered crotch.

"That shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I love Jess, but what just happened--"

"So, because you couldn't share yourself with her, you thought you could with me and that'd be the end of it?" she asked. "Sounds like you're using Jess to have a piece of that normal pie and using me for everything else."

"It's not like that, I swear!"

"Don't sweat it, Sammy," Faith relaxed a bit. She was mostly kidding up until now. Yea, she wanted a good lay and she knew Sam would give it to her, but she knew he was loyal to Jess. She just wanted to give him a hard time.

"Really?"

"Yea, you're the nice guy type, I get it. Use to believe there was no such thing, though," she sighed.

After many apologies on his part, he left. He avoided her for a week and when he finally did go back to her place, she was gone. She was giving him his life of normalcy back.

And he hated that, but Jess was there and he gave full attention to her, putting Faith at the back of his mind. One day, he'd graduate, go to law school, become a lawyer and marry Jess. Demons and spirits were not apart of that, and now, neither was Faith.

Too bad life never went the way people wanted them to go.


End file.
